1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing slider lock mechanism for use in a seatbelt system in which a webbing slider is moved along a guide rail, capable of preventing the movement of the webbing slider as necessary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed automatic fastening type seatbelt systems capable of automatically fastening a restraining web to an occupant of a vehicle upon his entering the vehicle, so that the webbing can be reliably fastened to the occupant, thereby improving the safety of the occupant. The seatbelt system as described above is constructed such that a slider, with which an end of the occupant restraining webbing is engaged, is caused to travel along a guide rail provided in the vehicle, so that the webbing can be automatically fastened to or unfastened from the occupant. In the automatic fastening seatbelt system of the type as described, after the slider has moved to fasten the webbing to the occupant, it is necessary to prepare for an emergency of the vehicle by preventing the movement of the slider. Particularly, if the slider moves at a collision of the vehicle, the restraint of the occupant becomes imperfect, and hence, it is necessary that, after the automatic fastening of the webbing, the slider should be reliably locked and, when the occupant leaves the vehicle, the slider should be quickly unlocked to make the slider movable.